epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg/@comment-37860397-20181219035530
My Rating (using point system): Elon Musk (1) Call me Musk. (Uh!) I'm here to help. (Yeah!) +1 Flush a Zucker-turd for humanity's health! +5 (Decent line) I'm making brilliant innovations in a race against the Dark Ages! +2 (I liked the lifting of the text, really brings out Elon Musk's previous line) You provide a place to discover your aunt's…kinda racist! +3 Got called to Senate, data hack. +1 You acted so robotic Star Trek's like, "We need Lieutenant Data back!" +5 (Nice comparison) I'm Tony Stark with a James Bond sprinkle tossed in, +4 And I've been flossin' since you double-crossed the Winklevoss twins! +3 Mark Zuckerberg (1) Data was a lieutenant commander, to start, +4 (Good comeback) But I wouldn't expect you to understand an org chart. +2 See, here's mine: I'm at the top (top), boss (boss), +3 And I'm spitting fire like I'm hot (hot) sauce (sauce)! +3 You can't sneak up on Zuck; I don't even fucking blink! +3 I'm the CEO of KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK, INC.! +3 I've been looking up your family; it gets dark, my god! +2 Couldn't clean your daddy's laundry with Apar-Tide-pods! +5 (An actually good pun) Watch me, Oculus, Instagram, WhatsApp. Post! +2 I'm cleaning up like a Wet-nap. Boast! +3 I drive around in a hatchback. Beep beep! +2 I'll end your story like Snapchat. Ghost! +5 Elon, you're nothing but an attention-seeking outcast, +2 And your star is faded like you on a podcast! +3 Elon Musk (2) Dope smoking with Joe Rogan don't slow-motion my pace, man! +3 When I'm conquering MySpace, it's actual space, man! +5 (The MySpace part has two meanings) I got a loan from the White House, boom! Sent that shit straight to the Moon! +3 Now I'm taking mankind to Mars, but for your kind, man, I ain't got room! +3 Your platform only launches depression! +3 Who put the elf with no friends in charge of human connection? +5 (Good line) (Hey!) You claim to be some kind of saint, but you ain't! +3 Why don't you Lean In and FaceMash my musky Dutch taint! +4 (The voice changes to be quite robotic, a little bizzare) I'm destined to rep Earth; you sold us out for some net worth! +3 Your site's got so many Russian bots, they should call it the Social Nyet-work! +5 (Also good line) Mark Zuckerberg (2) Ooo, bots! I know A.I. gets you tweeting. +2 I read your feed while eating toast from robot Morgan Freeman. +3 You need to start sleeping; we can all see you're tired.+2 You're about to be CE-Oh shit, he got fired! +3 You got all these companies, but they're incomplete! +2 I've got one, and I fold money: income, pleat! +5 (Really good line) Set your self-driving truck to haul your ass home +3 'Cause this battle's like PayPal: you got owned! +6 (Easily the best line of the rap) After averaging out the points, the amount of points for both rappers are: EM: 3.38 MZ: 3.09 Like the majority, I believe Elon musk has won. I will be voting in the ERB wiki polls. Also, my suggestion for the next ERB rap is Alexander Hamilton vs. The Phantom. Two iconic Broadway plays.﻿